Impure
by EmoCatNinja
Summary: Nico and Will are given a mission from Hades, to stop a rogue group of ghosts. Two demons join them Corvus and Feles, how will or group of four work together and how will the two demons blend in? - Solangelo and Sebaciel. Cover Image is not mine. Rated T to be safe. Proofreader needed, please PM. First Story! Should be updated every fortnight on a Saturday. -
1. Chapter 1

_-So this is my first story so please be calm on me. I should be able to upload once a week on a Saturday. Now you can't blame me if I forget, Year 9 (I live in Australia, if I lived in America I would be a Freshman) is taking a big chunk out of my time and I have horrible time management. Yup so that's me!-_

 **Disclaimer – Does it look like I can draw? Well I hope not, cause I can't. BTW I am also failing English so I don't think I can write that many books. So what I mean is that I am neither Yana Toboso nor Rick Riordan.**

*Nico's POV*

Will and I haven't had much time to ourselves because of the damage the war made and his busy job at the infirmary. So when we were having a make-out session after curfew and got dragged down into the underworld you don't expect me to be happy about it.

"Father, what do you need now?" I guess you can sense how annoyed I am and probably think bam! Poof! No more Nico, but father got closer with me after the wars so I think he's used to tiny midget annoying me.

"Um… Where am I?" Will asked. He has a good point. Why did Father drag him down here with me?

"Ah… my son's lover. I guess you could be of use and help him out in a mission." Hades exclaimed. By the look on Will's face I think he's a bit nervous being in front of the Lord of the Underworld.

"Another mission? Father its right after the war with Gaia. You want me to do a mission now?"

"I know it's tiring but think about it. It is meant to be your job as the Ghost King and I am helping you here. Another thing is your going with your lover and I will be sending two of my best fighters, by the way they are also lovers. I am sure they will respect your privacy if you respect theirs. And as a bonus to this mission you will both get permanent powers to help out this mission as it is necessary." Hades explained.

"Um, where are they? And also would they mind us being um… Two males, sir?" Will asked. To be honest I forgot that he was there. He asked a good question.

"So your lover is a son of Apollo, I guess he is better than Poseidon's or Zeus's spawn. From what Nico said you are a healer, correct?" Hades asked. And we are going off topic. I guess us Greeks can't stay on the topic can we?

"Yes, I am one of the healers at the camp, sir." Said Will. He's showing his shy here isn't he. Normally at camp he is well… the opposite of shy. And also he is pretty much the only healer.

"Yes, he would be good for you Nico. He has good manners." Hades pointed out. I guess that is one good thing that our relationship does for Hades. "And back to the topic, they wouldn't mind mainly because of their own relationship. They should be here in a few seconds."

And strangely a navy coloured cat and a big black bird suddenly appeared, was my father joking… how are we supposed to fight with two pets. Well my answer was given to me when they both suddenly changed into two people. A boy around my age with strange slate blue hair, and an eyepatch. He was wearing a neat Victorian age outfit with a theme of royal blue and black. And a man probably in his twenty's with ruby red eyes and I am sure they suddenly changed to a magenta for a bit. He was wearing a butler – like outfit. They look like they were dragged right out of the Victorian age.

"Nico, Will this is Corvus and Feles. Or as they prefer Sebastian and Ciel. They are both demons, but interestingly Ciel was a human earl from the 1800's." Hades Introduced. So they are both demons but Ciel was a human. That's really interesting though I think Will looks really uncomfortable now with the god of the Underworld and two demons. "Now Corvus, Feles, change into something more casual. Walking around in that type of clothing won't help, and Sebastian look younger being that age won't work."

Their clothing changed into more modern clothing. The boy was wearing a royal blue shirt and a striped denim vest with jeans whilst the man shrunk a bit and looked younger. He was wearing black t shirt with a red skull and a black hoodie with a pair of black jeans. I'm guessing they need to be under cover.

"I'm guessing Sebastian you are Corvus. Isn't that Latin for Crow? And Ciel you are Feles. And isn't that Latin for Cat?" I asked, it was interesting that they are Latin words.

"Yes, they are both Latin words and stand for Crow and Cat. Ciel's name strangely in French means Heaven." Sebastian informed. They seemed strangely comfortable with us. Normally demons were either really grumpy with me or really fearful. These two seem really comfortable with father and me.

"So this mission has something to do with Nico's title as Ghost King and we are going to be doing this with two demons? Is that correct sir?" Will inquired.

"Yes son of Apollo. That is true. Now I will explain the mission itself." Hades informed. This is interesting, I'm guessing that we will be dealing with some ghosts and maybe some other creatures. "There is a rogue ghost group, they call themselves 'The Pure'. I think Sebastian and Ciel will know who I am talking about. They're leaders are two corrupted angels named Angela and her brother Ash (I know they are actually the same angel / person but it was too hard to explain.) and some of my spies report that King Minos has been supporting them. Now Sebastian and Ciel you will join Will and Nico, you will be saying you are 'legacies' of Erebus. You will be staying in my cabin. Any questions?"

"Yes, why are they 'legacies' of Erebus? Why not call them 'legacies' of Hades?" I asked. I have a feeling that it is important that we try not to lie as much because that would make it harder for them to blend in.

"Well, after a bit of research I found out that us demons were from two children of Erebus and Nyx. So pretty much we are the great something children of Erebus. As we are meant to be blending in as demigods why not be legacies of Erebus. It would be the closest to the truth and easier to say." Ciel explained. Well he seemed to be quite interesting, he seems to know a lot about the history of demons.

"Yes, that is true" Hades confirmed. "Angels are the same story but with Aether and Hemera and Reapers are resurrections of human souls by Tartarus. Now I nearly forgot, I must give you my blessing and Melinoes (Daughter of Hades and Persephone, goddess of ghosts), it is in a form of a piece of jewellery. You four must keep it on you at all times." Hades then gives us each a piece of jewellery. By the looks of it Ciel got an earring, Sebastian a necklace and Will a bracelet. I looked down to see what I got, it was a simple ring, and I guess my skull ring could have a friend.

"Now you must go, I need to work on the ghost congestion at the moment." Suddenly we were shadow travelled into my cabin. Well I guess we need to introduce Ciel and Sebastian to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Sorry it was a bit late, and by late I mean I posted it around 9:45 Australia time. I really hate it when people post stuff really late so I can't read them until the next day, it seems I am a hypocrite. I still need some work on figuring out how to update and publish stuff. If anyone can PM me some tips that will be helpful. Quick note, the characters will be a bit OOC, Sebastian will be more sassy, Ciel will be more childish, Percy will be more Percy and Grell will be more Grell. Enjoy.-_

 **Disclaimer – I am saying this straight, and easy not like Hades. I do not own the characters, they are owned by Yana Toboso and Rick Riordan.**

*Will's POV*

Well… That was new, that never happened to me before. Nico and I should start introducing Sebastian and Ciel tomorrow. People would probably get angry at us for waking them up.

# Time Skip #

"Mister Solace, you should wake up. We need help waking up Mister Di Angelo because he is still asleep." Sebastian said whilst shaking me. Nico is always the hardest to wake up, I don't know why but for some reason all the big three kids are always hard to wake up. "We need to plan the day so we don't accidently do something unnecessary."

"Sebastian, where is Ciel?"

"He is trying to wake Mister Di Angelo up, it is already 8 o'clock. We took a look around camp at night, apparently breakfast is at 9 o'clock at the dining pavilion." Wait a second… It's 8 o'clock. All my siblings should've woken up at 7, they now all know I'm with Nico. Awesome, now they can tease me for the rest of eternity.

I stood up finding some of my clothes that I left in Nico's drawer. "Mister Solace, I have already found your clothes on your bed." Sebastian informed.

"Thank you Sebastian, but can you stop calling me Mister Solace. I sound like I'm married to my mum." I quickly called out before rushing to the bathroom to change. Whilst I was changing I thought about what we should inform the demons about.

# Another Time Skip #

"Sebastian, I think Nico is dream travelling. We probably should wait until he wakes up."

"Will, I am awake." Nico said, getting up. "Sorry for the trouble trying to wake me up. Father had a message for me to tell you. The piece of jewellery allows you to banish ghosts, summon 5 skeletons and it can be changed into a dagger somehow. Father was being mysterious so I don't exactly know how to, he also mentioned each one of them are different. They can each do something special that will help us." He stood up and started walking to the bathroom to change. "Oh and Will can you start informing Sebastian and Ciel about the demigod life?"

It was lucky I thought about what they should learn

"Sebastian, Ciel. Can you tell me what you know already know?"

"We know that we are going to be called legacies of Erebus, there is two camps; one for Greek demigods and one for Roman demigods. We know that demigods tend to get attacked by lower class demons and other monsters. That is pretty much what I know, although I remember reading some articles about demigod life at Hade's palace. I don't know if Sebastian knows more as he is much older than I am." Ciel replied steadily. I wonder if all demons are confident like these two are.

"Well, I think you got nearly everything you need for now. You should now that children of the same god are not allowed to be um… lovers. Maybe Ciel should be a legacy of Nyx and Sebastian a legacy of Erebus, you are still telling the truth but it would make sense in why you are in a relationship."

"That's a good idea." Nico said, startling me. "We should bring you to the dining pavilion, it's nearly breakfast time." We started walking out of the cabin before I realized I forgot to put my bracelet on. I quickly rushed to the bed I was sleeping on and put the bracelet on, when I put it on I suddenly felt like it was alive. Like it was trying to protect me and somehow likes me. Well I guess that is pretty weird but protecting and liking is a good thing… right?

"Was there a problem Mister Sol.. sorry, Will?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's okay. I just forgot my bracelet. Hey, Nico."

"Yeah what?" He replied

"Maybe we should introduce Sebastian and Ciel to Chiron first."

"Yeah, he is right there after all." Nico replied pointing towards the centaur.

Nico and I started jogging after Chiron with the two demons following. "Chiron! I want to introduce two new powerful legacies to you." I started. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, legacy of Erebus." Sebastian walked up and put his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian" Chiron said whilst shaking Sebastian's hand. "And who is this?" He asked, pointing at Ciel. "This is Ciel Phantomhive, legacy of Nyx. These two are in a relationship, hopefully they won't get bugged by the Aphrodite kids. I'm sure they would love another male, male relationship." **(I personally don't like the word gay, dunno why. I'll try not to use it too much.)** Ciel repeated what Sebastian did. "I will announce there are new campers who are staying at the Hades Cabin. You don't mind do you Nico?" He said. "No I don't mind. They can stay there all they want." Nico replied.

We started heading towards the dining pavilion when Sebastian asked a question. "Mister di Angelo, are you okay with us staying at your cabin? We wouldn't mind arranging ourselves somewhere else, right love?" It's quite interesting how these two act, even though they are demons they love each other and are somehow care for others, which is quite weird although they might be planning something.

"Don't call me love in public!" Ciel said somewhat angrily. "You know I don't like that, I swear if you do it again I will take away my promise about allowing you to have a kitten." Sebastian quickly replied. "Ciel, come on you promised to get me a tabby kitten called Lizzy." "I didn't promise the naming it Lizzy bit." They started arguing, Nico didn't look quite comfortable and neither was I. We had no idea how to stop two powerful demons from arguing.

When we nearly got to the dining pavilion they calmed down and Ciel re – promised a kitten. I have no idea what Sebastian wants with a kitten and why they haven't gotten one already after two centuries. Once we reached the dining pavilion we found an empty table and sat at it. After a few minutes the seven, I mean six and Reyna, Lou – Ellen and Cecil sat down at our table. They were somehow interested at staring at Ciel and Sebastian who somehow were found in a lip – lock. Yeah, I have completely no idea how to explain this to everyone.

 _-#cliffhangersquad Hate cliffhangers so much but my brain needs a break. Please review or Fav/Follow. I am just a little new author n_n. Night peeps (Oh, wow that was cringy to write)-_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Hello everyone. I just had my braces tightened and now I have a headache so I won't talk much. School will start soon so the next chapter will either be the sixth or thirteenth of May. I'm sorry but I might take a week off because of school work, and I might have to change it to updating every fortnight. I'm too tired to proofread so please tell me if you spot something. Thanks and good night-_

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson or Black Butler but Rick Riordan and … (Just wait, mental blank. Found it.) Yana Toboso do.**

*Ciel's POV*

I and Sebastian kiss on a daily basis but I always like it after an argument, I guess it's a way both I and Sebastian remember we like each other and that we have been together for a century and a bit. I feel like we were always meant to be tog- "Ciel, Sebastian." Will whispered whilst shaking me, well that's annoying. Sebastian broke the kiss and that was when I had a horrible realisation that there were so many people staring at us. I'm guessing that's why Will shook me, I really don't want to think about it anymore.

"Hello everyone, I think you have seen our two new campers. Ciel Phantomhive, legacy of Nyx and Sebastian Michaelis, legacy of Erebus. Now please serve yourselves breakfast." Chiron announced. I guess everyone now think that we are legacies, a table with quite a lot of people wearing pink were all whispering to each other.

I just realised that there were nine other people at our table, and they were staring at us. I noticed a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair look at us like she was suspicious and she looked like she really wanted to ask about a million questions, to be honest a million more than the other eight people. Well I guess Sebastian teaching me 'people watching' was a good thing because all of them started spurting questions out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" "How do you know Will and Nico?" "How are you legacies of primordials?" "Have you tried blue food?"

"One, We are sent by Hades for a mission for Nico and Will. Two, we have talked to Nico and Will. Three, they had kids and the kids had kids and the…" Nico glared at him." "Never mind I think you got the idea. Four, I am sorry I have never tried blue food other than blue cheese, which I really don't like." Sebastian answered.

# Time Skip To After Breakfast#

"Sebastian, Ciel, Nico and Will. Can you please come with me?" Chiron called. We all looked at each other and decided just to go with him. He directed us into a room, he locked the door and looked around. I think he wants to say something he doesn't want others to know about, on second thought that was quite obvious.

"Nico, Will. Why did you bring these two here? They could be a massive threat to the camp and others near here. The only way you could find a demon outside of the Underworld is because they were summoned into a contract or if they are hunting. Did you two summon them?" Chiron quickly asked. I guess he knows what we are.

"We were not summoned by Nico nor Will. We were sent by Hades to help and protect them on a mission, we will not harm any of the campers. After all I used to be a human too, I know the fear of death. I also we finished a contract just before we were summoned to Hades, so we have no use of hunting here. We aren't hunters anyways, we're contractors." I explained, hopefully he believes us. He looks towards Will and Nico and they nodded. He sighs "I guess you could stay until we can get you a prophecy to make it an official quest."

We all started walking outside to the porch. Chiron suddenly stopped, he looked towards everyone around the camp. "I trust you enough for you to stay here, I care for all these demigods and I don't want them hurt because of you." Chiron said. I noticed all the demigods were happy, I remember when I was a human the few moments I was happy. It's hard to be happy as a demon but Sebastian helps with that, I want to keep this happiness and to keep this happiness is to keep others happiness. I somehow feel like if there was a demon code of rules, I would've broken it.

"Chiron, they will not do anything to this camp unless it is not in their control. They have sworn to my father and they are unique demons. They somehow have the feeling of love other than just lust and hurt." Will announced. I think Chiron trusts us more.

"Thank you, sir. For letting us stay here."

Nico lead us to the combat arena, there were around fifteen people there. Seven people approached us. Nico pointed to a boy with sea green eyes and black hair, I think this was the one that asked us the blue food question. "This is Percy, son of Poseidon." Nico pointed to the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, she still looks like she wants to ask a million questions. "And this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Nico pointed to a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, then Nico facepalmed. "I give up. This is going to take forever, just introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter." He announced. Interesting that there were Roman demigods here too. I thought they stayed at different camps.

"I'm Hazel." A girl with gold eyes and brown eyes introduced. "Daughter of Pluto and a half-sister to Nico." Wouldn't she have been at the Hades Cabin then? I guess that makes sense as I saw an empty messy bed, she probably stayed at another cabin that night.

Another girl stood up, "I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." I have noticed a lot of other Aphrodite girls and I didn't think she would be one. I also noticed her eye colour changed every now and then. They were blue, then green, then brown, and back to blue. Might be a daughter of Aphrodite thing.

"I'm Frank, son of Mars." A boy stood up, he had black hair and brown eyes. I also didn't think he would be a son of Mars just by appearance. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"And I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the twelfth legion." She was glaring at us, I though she would've been the sister of Nico. She and Nico seem close though.

"Let's take you to the Armory and see if there's anything good for you" Reyna announced. "If your friends with Nico and Will, I want you to fight alongside them and not stand around." Well that's helpful that there are people who would lop our heads off if we aren't useful, we may be demons but having our heads chopped off and reconnecting it is not fun.

# Another Time Skip #

When we reach the Armory, I notice a lot of gold, silver, and bronze blinding me. Yes, I was exaggerating. I noticed some weapons with notes on them, I headed towards them. There was a sword in a sheath with a note on it. 'Everything on this table is for Nico, Will, Sebastian and Ciel. It is a gift from Hades and Persephone (Persephone designed it and Hades created it) do not touch unless you want to be turned into a daisy and get stomped by zombies.' I picked up the sword and unsheathed it. It was a dark silver rapier – like sword with a fancy hilt. I wasn't exactly like a rapier I used for fencing because its edges were sharp. I tested it out, the weight and size of it were perfect. Sebastian had picked up another sword it was a dark silver longsword with a fancy design near the hilt and a Black diamond at the bottom of the handle. I think Sebastian likes it about as much as he likes cats, because of that grin and shine in his eyes. I looked at the table again and noticed a gold – coloured bow that Will picked up, there was a note on it but I couldn't read it, he also picked up a quiver filled with black steel tipped arrows. Nico went forward and picked up a bunch of black daggers and placed them in random spots. I guess that will be helpful later.

Suddenly there was a sound of the horn. People started rushing into the Armory, we started going outside. There were a bunch of weaker demons and monsters right outside the camp's borders. "Oh, great."

 _-Yay I love school! (Not)-_


	4. Author's Note

- _I'm really sorry that I couldn't update. I also cannot update next week either. My family had to take an emergency trip to Indonesia so I couldn't write chapter 4. I'm sorry.-_


	5. Chapter 4

_-Sorry about that, My family is in shock about the sudden death of my grandfather_ _so I really couldn't write a long chapter. I might be able to update faster but I'm sorry about that.-_

 **Disclaimer – I have way toooooo much time to read to be Yana Toboso or Rick Riordan**

*Nico's POV*

I remember when Persephone hated me, she sort of likes me now. She also took up a new hobby of designing weapons and other things. At first I thought of it as a decent hobby but at the moment I'm loving it.

Ciel and Sebastian are new to this but I'm sure they've fought before. "Have you two used a sword before?"

"Well I have and so has Ciel, although it was only fencing." Sebastian replied. I really don't know if that's enough to help but they are both demons so I guess they can.

Suddenly Sebastian just ran off at demonic speed, killing all of the monsters quickly with his new sword. I guess he needs to remember that we aren't all demons and that we can't go that fast.

# Time Skip #

After all the monsters had been killed and sent back to the underworld, I quickly took the other three with me. "Sebastian, don't do that! You might get found out if you use your demonic-powers!" Ciel shouted once we were in my cabin.

"I haven't needed to act like a human for about 2 centuries. Last time I had too it was because Ciel was acting like a brat. I don't exactly know how to act like a demigod." Sebastian replied. I guess that makes sense

"Sebastian, I taught you how to act human since I made a contract with you! I even taught you the newer things they do nowadays." Ciel shouted, I think they're having another fight. Better not intrude.

"Ciel, Sebastian. Calm down. We can re-teach you everything." Will said, the two looked towards us. Their eyes were the weird demonic pink, they started to change back to their original colour now.

"Fine we'll calm down. But we really need to…" Ciel was interrupted by three knocks; that really should be classified as bangs, on the door.

"We'll have to teach Sebastian later, we have a bunch of people to explain how you killed all those monsters." I whispered to them. "I have an idea on what to say, just follow." Sebastian whispered back.

We open the door and there was Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel. Well to be honest, not just them but a bunch of other campers that would make a list so long it would be longer than a list of times I've facepalmed at Percy. I really have no idea how Sebastian already had a plan for this, but he's a demon.

"Why are you all here?" Ciel said sassily, that surprised me, I really didn't think he could be that sassy.

"We want to know how Sebastian could be that fast to kill all those monsters. He doesn't seem like a legacy or a demigod, he could be a monster." Annabeth stated.

"I just want to quickly point something out, a power of mine I got from Erebus is to wield darkness as an object, and it can make me faster or stronger. Ciel can do it too with moonlight and starlight. So don't be too surprised if we use it every now and then." Sebastian explained. It's a really good excuse and everyone just nodded and left. Only Annabeth looked wary, she left anyways.

"I can't believe that worked. Although the blonde girl, what's her name again?" Ciel said. "Annabeth." I replied "Although Annabeth sort of worries me, she doesn't look like she trusts us much." I think Annabeth worries all of us, she is really smart and I know she might see through their sort-of facades.

"Nico and I will teach you modern etiquette and…" Will was interrupted by a different horn symbolising dinner. I still have a bad feeling about what's going to happen.


	6. Chapter 5

_-I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update once a week anymore, I'll have to update once a fortnight or you can get a shorter update once a week with waaaayyyy more cliffhangers. Please review and tell me what you think. Also in the school holidays I may be able to update faster. I know there other people who can update much faster than me and are much more busier but I'm a new author with no idea in time – management. I'm also planning to write a SnK oneshot. So if you like SnK check it out once I'm done. Thank you for reading.-_

 **Disclaimer – I'm not Yana Toboso or Rick Riordan. I'm too young.**

*Sebastian's POV*

I got used to teaching Ciel how to be a high classed demon and how to keep his human instincts so that he can use them to act like a human. I am **not** used to getting taught by Ciel and children of gods, I also am not used to getting told off by Ciel or two much younger half-humans. This is the first time in five-hundred years that I have been scared, Ciel was scary when he was extremely mad.

When we headed out to dinner us four sat down in a corner table, we managed to sit together, everyone looked at us strangely. Annabeth always seemed to be staring at us.

"We still need to find Ash, Angela and the rest of the pure"

"I agree and we still need to find a way to track them down." Nico replies.

"Who are Ash and Angela anyways?" Will asks. I forgot that we never told them our story.

"Ash and Angela were two messed up angels that wanted to pure the world of evil and their meaning of pure and evil is not what it really is. They lead this freakish cult back in the 1800's. I'm guessing that they're trying to recreate that but with ghosts."

I just really hope it wouldn't affect the human world as badly as last time. We all sat in silence slowly eating, Annabeth and some others seem to be whispering quietly towards each other and looking at us every now and then. I hope they don't try and do anything to expose us as demons, we just have to last for three more days until we can leave on the quest.

"We are now going to play capture the flag." Chiron announced. "Normal rules except you can only bring three magical items. Remember we have some new people playing so keep watch for them."

Wait what?

# Time Skip #

Well, I really have no idea how I got in this situation. We were lucky that we were all on one team, but being trapped between other powerful demigods guarding the flag was not lucky. Will had to be taken off the field because of some injuries, Nico seemed to have worn himself out and us two have to be careful not to use some of our demonic abilities. It seemed to be a bit of a stalemate for a bit but we were slowly moving backwards, I might not be one of those really competitive types but I really want to win this. I suddenly got a telepathic message from Ciel, he told me a plan that Nico made up. If it went well Nico wouldn't get too tired and we have another chance at winning.

In three, two, one!

Nico shadow travelled behind them whilst Ciel and I sped around the flag around and around. They couldn't move towards the flag and Nico silently took them out, by the way if you were thinking, I don't mean killing them, I mean knocking them out of consciousness.

They were soon taken away by Will and some of his half-siblings. Nico soon collapsed from shadow travelling and was also taken by Will who was muttering something along the lines of "Seriously death boy, I allow you to shadow travel and you just pass out on me." I really think they have a good relationship for dating for a few years instead of a hundred.

I sometimes I wish that I and Ciel were at least partly human. After we fell in love with each other I sometimes wished that we have the strength of human emotions, demon emotions are different. Some emotions are stronger like anger and some others are weaker like love. Ciel seems to still have quite a few of his emotions the same but sometimes I feel like he should have someone better who can tend to those emotions and help him better than me.

We soon saw other members of our team coming towards us. I'm guessing that means we won.

# Another Time Skip #

After we played capture the flag; which we won by the way, we went back to Nico's cabin. We have permission to go on the quest all I hope is that everything will go well. Whilst Nico and Will were sleeping, Ciel and I changed into a cat and a raven. We silently snuck away into the forest.

"You know we still need a plan, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't really know, I think we should ask Nico and Will if they have an idea. After all they are demigods and this is a demigod mission that involves us, not a demonic mission that involves demigods."

"Have you read their minds? It could help in this sort of situation."

"Why are you asking me, you're older? Even more I like to respect nice people's privacy, if they aren't nice I don't really care."

"Seriously, Ciel this is no time to be like a picky teenager."

"Are you really calling me a picky teenager? We're both the same age at the moment old man."

"Couldn't come up with a better retort could you? After all your brain is proportionate to your body."

"Don't you dare talk about my height like that! And if you truly think that my brain is proportionate to my body than at least I'm not a bird-brain."

"I guess you truly don't care about me."

"I do, but you don't" Ciel threw off the necklace that I gave him when we started dating _(Um… surprise necklace!)_. Then I just realised that he's been crying and that my eyes have been that weird demonic pink. Ciel ran off and now I have no idea where he went.

He should have fell in love with someone who can truly care for him even if my whole demonic heart is still in love with him. I started to look for him but the further I went the more I lost hope.


	7. Chapter 6

_-Sorry about updating a bit late. That's what happens when you have zero internet for a day. The characters do turn a bit out of character, heh whoops. Also I think I keep changing POV's way too fast.-_

 **Disclaimer – Kuroshitsuji and Percy Jackson aren't mine.**

*Ciel's POV*

ARGH! I thought that being a demon might help me control my emotions more, but being extremely angry and sad at the same time is not fun. There I was, hiding in Thalia's Pine far from the forest and having Peleus as company. I sometimes went to Peleus to calm down or just to have time to myself, and for some reason he took a liking to me. So there I was, a blue cat sitting on a giant tree and next to an even bigger dragon. *Sigh…* I do love him but sometimes it can be a bit hard, it should be okay in the morning though. I'll just have a quick nap….

# Time Skip #

"Hey, Peleus why didn't you wake me up?" Don't judge me, I enjoy talking to him. I can speak dragon after all. "Peleus?" Wait where am I? I looked around and all I can see is darkness, that's really strange because we demons have night vision. Why can't I see anything?

"I see you're awake."

"Um… who's there? I think I've heard your voice before."

"Of course you know us, your pet demon killed us." So this is either Angela or Ash. They turned on the lights, I could finally see where I am. It was a cave but just freakier with the two ghost white angels with partially burnt wings.

"Why did you take me here?" I shouted, trying to get out of the freaky handcuff thingies that they put on.

"We just wanted to try and bait Hades kid and his friend." And they left. I think they're a bit hopeless. Now I need a way to get out of here. The shackles seemed to be extremely reinforced and I couldn't break through them normally. Think Ciel, think. There has to be a way out of here…

# Switch to Will's POV #

I woke up at around 3 am in the morning with Sebastian staring at me frantically. Nico was still sleeping and seemed to be in a coma-like state, I think he's dream travelling again.

"Will!" Sebastian shout-whispered! "I made Ciel upset and he's run off into the forest but I can't find him. We normally can communicate with each other mentally but for some reason I can't!"

"Maybe he wants some space."

"Last time this happened I gave him some space and he was gone for a month and was at Alois's _(Alois, Luca and Hannah are good people… ahem demons… in this story. Claude is eternally under their watch, Claude is an okay character.)_ And apparently cried himself to sleep every night thinking I didn't love him. So I would preferably find him now."

"Do you want me to wake Nico up?"

"Yes, if possible."

"You know that I can hear you? I am already awake." Nico mumbled. Well that's surprising he isn't actually asleep.

"So you know that we need to find Ciel?"

"Of course. Now let's get ready before the lights go out and something eats us."

We hurried out to the forest trying to avoid all things that'll eat us. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to him…

# Switch to Nico's POV #

We've been searching for a few hours, we couldn't find one trace of him. We have gone through the forest a few times and we started to lose hope.

"Maybe he's not in the forest anymore, he might have wandered off back to the cabin or maybe he's gone to the dining pavilion to take a seat." I wondered.

"We should go and look around. Knowing Ciel, he might probably has" Sebastian said.

We looked around and finally ended up at Thalia's Pine with Peleus staring at us and somehow frantically. How can a dragon stare at us frantically is beyond my explanation.

"He says that Ciel was here, he sat with Peleus and fell asleep. Peleus woke up to a loud noise and found that Ciel wasn't here anymore." Sebastian translated. Wait, can demons speak dragon? "And before you ask, I can speak dragon as well as Ciel and not all demons can." We had a lead but we need to know where to go.

"Sebastian is there any places you know you can talk to Ciel?"

"Well if one of us is in Olympus or the Underworld and the other on earth we can't communicate."

"Well, let's go to the Underworld. You may be able to communicate there if he's also there."

I shadow travelled us to my father's palace. Will still doesn't seem to be normal to shadow travel and looked a bit sick.

"Death boy, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"At least warn me that we're going to shadow travel so that I can heal you and not vomit all over you." Oops…

# Switch back to Ciel's POV #

I still need to find a way out of here, both Ash and Angela have checked on me and reinforced the chains and fixing them after I've started breaking them by tugging on them. I've tried turning into a cat and squeeze myself out of the shackles, but it didn't work and just made me worn out. I wish I still had my necklace, it had a laser cutter and blade in it. Thinking about the necklace made me think about Sebastian, I couldn't contact him because he would probably be on Earth being angry. I remember I have Hade's earring but I need to find a way to get it and make it work.

I could nearly reach it and managed to take it off, now I just need to find a way to make it work so it can get me out of here.

"Ciel? Are you there?"

"Sebastian!" I cried out happily in my mind! _(These characters are turning a bit out of character…)_ "Where are you, how can you get to me?"

"We're in Hade's Palace and managed to reach you. All we know is that you're in the Underworld, can you describe where you are?"

"I'm in a cave but other than that I don't know where I am."

"We'll find you Ciel." And the connection broke off, I hope they get here soon because I don't know what would happen if I stay here any longer.


	8. Another Author's Note

- _I'm sorry but due to some technical difficulties with my baby laptop (which is my only friend for school holidays) I couldn't work on Impure. I'm nearly done with chapter 7 so I'll update in a few days. Sorry about that ^-^ -_


End file.
